Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 4
As Prez and Pedro finish their duel, Pedro continues on his rant for revenge against Prez. Despite, the duel ends with Prez in victory and Pedro gunning him down in an assignment from Maverick. While unconscious, he acquires a new card of great power, one of the three Wicked God Cards. Prez returns to the previous house from before where he duels against a henchman of Maverick named Framer with a Final Countdown deck. Will Prez and Paxton survive in a setting with a Shadow Game? Featured Duels Prez Koumori vs Pedro Knauer The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Prez controls the Synchro Monster "Void Ogre Dragon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position, a face-down and 3400 Life Points. Pedro controls "Gogiga Gagagigo" (2950/2800) in Attack Position and 600 Life Points. Turn ?: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Tributes "Gogiga Gagagigo" in order to Tribute Summon "Rage of the Deep Sea" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Rage of the Deep Sea", it gains 500 ATK and DEF for every WATER monster in Pedro's Graveyard. There are currently eleven ("Rage of the Deep Sea": 0 -> 5500/0 -> 5500). " Rage of the Deep Sea" attacks "Void Ogre Dragon", but Prez activates his face-down " Raigeki Break" to discard one card and destroy "Rage of the Deep Sea". Turn ?: Prez Prez draws. "Void Ogre Dragon" attacks Pedro directly (Pedro 600 > 0). Prez Koumori vs. Framer Turn 1: Framer Framer draws. He then activates "Final Countdown" by paying 2000 LP (Framer 4000 -> 2000). Now in 20 turns, Framer will automatically win the duel. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent all monsters Prez controls from attacking for three turns. Turn 2: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their entire hand and draw the same amount discarded. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Barrel Dragon" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Framer Framer draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 4: Prez Prez draws. He then Tributes "Barrel Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Great Maju Garzett" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Great Maju Garzett", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of " Barrel Dragon" ("Great Maju Garzett": ? > 5200/0). Turn 5: Framer Framer draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Koumori Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. On Prez's End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 7: Framer Framer draws. He then activates "Dian Keto the Cure Master" to gain 1000 LP (Framer 2000 > 3000). Turn 8: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Double Coston" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. "Double Coston" attacks Framer directly, but Framer activates his face-down "Gravity Bind". Now all Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack. Turn 9: Framer Framer draws. He then activates "Tremendous Fire" to pay 500 Life Points (Framer 3000 > 2500) and inflict 1000 damage to Prez (Prez 4000 > 3000). Turn 10: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (1300/300) in Attack Position. "Dark Resonator" attacks Framer directly (Framer 2500 > 1200). Turn 11: Framer Framer draws. He then Normal Summons "Bowganian" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard one card and destroy "Dark Resonator". Turn 12: Prez Prez draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 13: Framer Framer draws. On Framer's Standby Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates, inflicting 600 damage to Prez (Prez 3000 > 2400). He then passes his turn. Turn 14: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Allure of Darkness" to draw two cards and banish one DARK monster from his hand. Turn 15: Framer Framer draws. On Framer's Standby Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates (Prez 2400 > 1800). He then passes his turn. Turn 16: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Skilled Dark Magician" (1900/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Framer Framer draws. On Framer's Standby Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates (Prez 1800 > 1200). He then passes his turn. Turn 18: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Mystic Wok" to Tribute "Skilled Dark Magician" and increase his Life Points by its ATK (Prez 1200 > 3100). Turn 19: Framer Framer draws. On Framer's Standby Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates (Prez 3100 > 2500). He then passes his turn. Turn 20: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Due to the effect of "Double Coston", it counts as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon of a DARK monster. He then Tributes "Double Coston" and "Koumori Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "The Wicked Avatar" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Wicked Avatar", its ATK and DEF become become equal to "Great Maju Garzett's" +100 ("The Wicked Avatar": ? > 5300/? > 100). He then activates its second effect to negate all Trap Cards on the field for two turns. "The Wicked Avatar" attacks and destroys "Bowganian" (Framer 1200 > 0).